<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не могу жить (если живу без тебя) by EvilCatW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352840">Не могу жить (если живу без тебя)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW'>EvilCatW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Луффи, несомненно, хорош в поиске неприятностей, но его равновесие всегда было уверенным. С ним всё будет в порядке.</p>
<p>Он прыгает с камня на камень и всё время счастливо улыбается. И затем…</p>
<p>Нога Луффи соскальзывает с мокрого камня прямо перед берегом.</p>
<p>Не успел Эйс опомниться, как его младшего брата унесло бурным течением реки, и только оборванный крик остался позади.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не могу жить (если живу без тебя)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806534">can't live (if living is without you)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoccerSarah01/pseuds/SoccerSarah01">SoccerSarah01</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Луффи!</p>
<p>— Эйс, иди сюда!</p>
<p>Эйс с нежностью вздыхает, выходя из-за деревьев, чтобы увидеть своего младшего брата, балансирующего на камне посреди реки и жука, которого он, должно быть, увидел и решил, что ему абсолютно необходимо его поймать. Луффи всегда был одержим разного рода насекомыми — Эйс не может сказать, что он действительно понимает почему, но может принять, если это делает Луффи счастливым.</p>
<p>Эйс кричит:</p>
<p>— Вернись сюда! Мы должны добыть еду для Дадан до захода солнца! — Луффи кивает и пытается перепрыгнуть на камень перед ним, чтобы вернуться на берег. Беспокойство насчёт того, что Луффи прыгает, будучи окружённым речными порогами, пронзает Эйса, но он легко отбрасывает это волнение в дальние уголки сознания.</p>
<p>Луффи, несомненно, хорош в поиске неприятностей, но его равновесие всегда было уверенным. С ним всё будет в порядке.</p>
<p>Он прыгает с камня на камень и всё время счастливо улыбается. А затем…</p>
<p>Нога Луффи соскальзывает с мокрого камня прямо перед берегом.</p>
<p>Не успел Эйс опомниться, как его младшего брата унесло бурным течением реки, и только оборванный крик остался позади.</p>
<p>— <i>Чёрт</i>! — ругается Эйс, уже отбрасывая шляпу в сторону и ныряя в реку. Течение тут же тащит его за собой, и он едва может держать своё тело под контролем, волны тянут его то туда, то сюда, то в другую сторону.</p>
<p>Обычно Эйс легко находит Луффи в воде, но обычно течение не такое сильное; волны такие высокие, пороги такие белые. Ему не удается подавить нарастающую панику, и он продолжает плыть, лихорадочно оглядываясь по сторонам. Он всё ещё не может разглядеть поношенную солому или красную рубашку, или чёрные волосы.</p>
<p><i>«Давай, давай, давай»</i>, — в отчаянии говорит себе Эйс, продолжая плыть, борясь с волнами, тянущими его под воду (борясь так, как не может делать Луффи). Он должен спасти Луффи — чёрт, он не знает, <i>что </i>будет делать, если не найдёт его.</p>
<p>Время бежит, и Эйс начинает бояться, что не сможет найти его, но тут он замечает поношенную соломенную шляпу, выброшенную на берег рядом с ним, и облегчение наполняет его, хоть настойчивость и усиливает его удары. Он делает усилие — Луффи близко, он должен быть где-то <i>рядом </i>— через своё истощение, и наконец, <i>наконец</i>, видит Луффи, пойманного на каких-то виноградных лозах под одним из немногих спокойных участков реки. Он пробирается против течения к своему младшему брату, обхватывает его за грудь, и отчаянно тянет вверх и валит на берег.</p>
<p>Облегчение переполняет его — он <i>нашёл </i>его, слава богу, он нашёл его — но чувство эйфории длится не долго. Он смотрит на неподвижное тело Луффи. Обычно Луффи сразу встаёт и двигается после того, как откашляет немного воды, и всё в порядке.</p>
<p>(Но это <i>не нормально</i>. Нормальным является то, что они бездельничают на мелководье, и Луффи легко может видеть, как Эйс ныряет, чтобы спасти его. Нормальным является то, что Луффи быстро находят. Нормальным является то, что Луффи находится под водой менее тридцати секунд.</p>
<p>Нормальным не является то, что Эйс не мог спасти его в течении нескольких минут. Нормальным не является то, что его брат всё ещё лежит на земле неподвижно. Нормальным не является то, что его брат <i>не дышит</i>.)</p>
<p>— <i>Чёрт</i>, — решительно произносит Эйс, бросаясь к брату и полностью переворачивая его на спину. — Раз, два, три, четыре, — бормочет Эйс, отчаянно толкая брата в грудь (хвала всем Богам, что Дадан вдолбила ему это в голову пару лет назад).</p>
<p>Его брат всё также остается неподвижным (слишком неподвижным, Луффи не был таким неподвижным со времён медведя — после <i>неудачи Эйса</i>), когда Эйс давит на грудь Луффи. Он всё продолжает и продолжает, и паника с отчаянием растут всё больше и больше, поскольку Луффи не реагирует, и Эйс прибегает к удару кулаком в грудь своего брата, надеясь, что дополнительная сила поможет — слава богу, он резиновый, иначе Эйс не смог бы сделать это, не причинив Луффи ещё больше боли.</p>
<p>Проходят мучительно долгие минуты без какого-либо результата — Эйс отказывается сдаваться. <i>Луффи не может быть мёртв</i>. Этого просто не может быть. <i>Эйс не может его потерять</i>.</p>
<p>(Эйс не может быть причиной смерти ещё одного человека, о котором он заботится.)</p>
<p>Наконец, Луффи кашляет, и это самый замечательный звук, который Эйсу когда-либо приходилось слышать. Эйс почти падает в обморок, чистое облегчение наполняет всё его нутро. Всё, что он хочет сделать — это заключить своего младшего брата в самые крепкие объятия, но вместо этого он помогает ему сесть, а Луффи продолжает откашливать воду из лёгких. Как только Луффи смотрит на него, казалось бы, закончив кашлять, Эйс, наконец, сдаётся и бросается вперёд, сжимая Луффи в объятиях.</p>
<p>— Слава Богу, слава Богу, слава Богу, — бормочет Эйс, прижимая брата к себе. Он мог потерять Луффи. Он чуть не потерял Луффи.</p>
<p>Он почти потерял единственное, что делает его жизнь наполненной смыслом.</p>
<p>Он не понимает, что плачет, пока Луффи слегка не отстраняется, смущение ясно читается на лице мальчика, даже когда он обнимает Эйса одной рукой в ответ. Луффи трёт его щёки, и Эйс наклоняется к нему, на этот раз не заботясь о том, что он показывает столько эмоций.</p>
<p>(Он почти потерял его. Чёрт, <i>Луффи чуть не умер</i>; он никогда бы не почувствовал этого снова — утешение, которое может дать ему только Луффи.)</p>
<p>— Не пугай меня так, мать твою, — говорит Эйс хриплым голосом, снова притягивая Луффи ближе. Он закрывает глаза и утыкается лицом в плечо Луффи, задыхаясь, — я почти <i>потерял </i>тебя, Луффи. Я <i>не могу</i> потерять тебя, — <i>не как Сабо. Он не может потерять ещё одного брата.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>Он не может позволить своему младшему брату умереть.</i>
</p>
<p>— Но ты меня не потерял, — говорит Луффи, и от искреннего замешательства на его лице Эйс хочется закричать. — Ты спас меня, так что всё в порядке!</p>
<p>— Я чуть не потерял! — Эйс вырывается, и Луффи только смотрит на него, когда Эйс, наконец, ломается, отодвигая от Луффи и с диким выражением. — Луффи, ты был почти <i>мёртв</i>. Я почти не смог спасти тебя — это было почти так же, как с Сабо — чёрт возьми, Луффи, я не могу пройти через это снова.</p>
<p>Эйс вцепляется в спину Луффи, его голос срывается, когда он повторяет:</p>
<p>— <i>Я не могу.</i></p>
<p>Луффи остаётся неподвижным на мгновение, прежде чем он притягивает Эйса ближе, бормоча, понимая его тон:</p>
<p>— Я всё ещё здесь. Эйс, ты спас меня. Всё нормально. Всё хорошо.</p>
<p>Луффи осторожно притягивает голову Эйса к своей груди, и Эйс наклоняется к брату, продолжая бормотать нежные заверения. Он чувствует дыхание Луффи, медленное и ровное, под своей головой; чувствует ровное сердцебиение Луффи у своего уха и, наконец, позволяет себе дышать спокойно.</p>
<p>Луффи всё ещё здесь.</p>
<p>Он всё ещё <i>жив</i>.</p>
<p>Эйс подтверждает своё обещание самому себе, прямо здесь и сейчас, что так будет всегда.</p>
<p><i>Пока он дышит</i>, что бы он ни делал,<i> Луффи не умрёт</i>.</p>
<p>Эйс никогда больше не позволит себе потерять брата.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>